Far away
by futuregirl18
Summary: She's been waiting so long to open the letter that might change the rest of her life. oneshot


**Song by Nickelback Far away**

Three hundred and sixty five days. That's how long it's been since he left her. She had been sitting in her room for hours waiting. For what? She had no idea. All she knew was she had been for this day to come for what seems like a lifetime. She opened her drawer and found the letter with her name on it. Throughout the year it had collected dust. The day she got it she ran home and put it away. So many times she stared at it wanting to open it, but she would always close the drawer it wasn't time for her to read it.But now it was.

She began to recollect the last time she saw him. They had shared their first and last kiss that day. He had left early that morning, she had gone through the school day without him, she would spend the rest of her life without him. At the end of the end of the day she walked home alone with her salt shaker in her hand, then she saw him.

"Oh my goodness!" unable to control herself she hugged him tight "what are you still doing here?" she let go and looked at him " we forgot Curtis" somewhere in her mind she had wished he would say he was going to stay but she knew it was impossible. He looked down at his pocket and took out a white envelope addressed to her. " Don't open it till this time next year." She took the letter and looked up at him confused " why?" He looked back at the time machine realizing her had to leave. " Just trust me and make a wish when you read it. I promise it will come true." He quickly kissed her and ran over to the time machine.

Looking back at the letter she put the memories aside. " This is it" she closed her eyes and thought of a wish. Then she opened up the envelope. Tears slowly hit her cheeks as each word to the song brought back memories.

_This time, this place_

_Misused,mistakes _

_Too long, too late _

_Who was I to make you wait_

' I'm your boyfriend…. I mean a guy… who's a friend'  
'I'm your girlfriend…I mean a girl..who's a friend…a gal friend'

_Just one chance _

_Just one breath _

_Just in case there's just one left_

'our friendship already has so much against it'  
'I'm going home'  
'do you wanna play one last game of tennis?'

_cause you know _

_you know, you know _

_that I love you I have loved you all along_

'I'm not jealous!... am I '  
'See you at lunch sweetie pie'  
'you must want people to know who you really are'  
'no one person's enough'

_And I miss you,_

_been far away for far to long _

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go _

_stop breathing if I dont see you anymore_

She couldn't believe it. It was as if the song was written for them. She let her tears hit the paper as her whole life with him kept resurfacing her mind. All she wanted was him by her side. For the past year she had felt so empty. A big void was in her life. She was missing a big part of her…. Him.

_On my knees, _

_I'll ask Last chance for one last dance_

' Dance with me'  
'but I'm dirty'  
'sometimes you have to make your own timing'

_cause with you _

_I'll withstand all of hell to hold your hand _

_I'd give it all I'd give for us _

_Give anything but I wont give up _

_Cause you know,_

_You know, you know _

_That I love you_

' I would give a hundred years of memories just to remember the most special, wonderful person I have ever met… Keely Teslow'

_I have loved you all along _

_And I miss you _

_Been far away for far to long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me And you'll never go_

' In the future will you wait for me'  
'Phil Diffy you are the most wonderful boy I have ever known'

_stop breathing _

_if I don't see you anymore _

_so far away been far away for far to long_

She closed her eyes. They had began to sting from all the tears that had fallen. She was so tired of being alone. So tired of a brokenheart. Tired of a boy that will never come back.

_I wanted _

_I wanted you to stay _

_Cause I needed _

_I need to hear you say _

_That I love you_

She opened her eyes feeling a strange presents. There were butterflies in her stomach and she had no idea why. She turned around slowly and dropped the paper in her hand. She began to cry again. This time from joy.  
" Phil!"She ran over and kissed him. Phil hugged her and deepened the kiss.

_I have loved you all along _

_And I forgive you _

_For being away for far to long_

They ended their kiss but still held on to each other. Keely looked up at him as if he were her knight and shining armor. " My wish came true" Phil looked into her eyes and found the part of him that had been missing for so long. For the first time in a long time he felt complete.

_So keep breathing _

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore _

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

" I promised you it would."

**I dont know if I got all the diologue right but I tried. If you havent heard that nickelback song you should hear it they have a video on it for phil of the future at youtube click videos and type Pheely, the video is called Far away**


End file.
